(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the displaying of trophy animal heads and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rotatable wall pedestal for displaying an animal head and other wildlife next to a wall.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a niumber of different types of wall mountings used for displaying trophy animal heads, animal horns and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 453,008 to Kaempfer, a plate or escutcheon is disclosed and used for suspending animal horns from a wall. A shield is provided for covering a skull portion between the horns. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,003,896 to Menger and 3,319,922 to Christensen, two different types of trophy or horn mounts are illustrated for attaching to a wall. The mounts include a shield for covering the skull of the animal. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,464, 440 to Dotzman, a trophy mount is described having a simulated skull structure for mounting and displaying horns, antlers and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,765 to Green, a shed antler mounting kit is disclosed. The kit includes a model skull replica and means for attaching antlers to the skull replica. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,728 to Swartz, a process of making three dimensional display items is described. The process can be used for making an animal trophy mount.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject wall pedestal for displaying animal heads and various types of wildlife and like objects.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a wall pedestal for displaying various types of animal heads and other types of wildlife.
Another object of the invention is to allow an animal head or wildlife object mounted on the wall pedestal to rotate to various positions next to the wall for enhanced viewing.
Still another object of the wall pedestal is to provide an outdoor appearance with the pedestal covered with weathered imitation wood or imitation rock next to the displayed item.
Yet another object of the invention is the pedestal is easy to assemble and mount on a wall. The pedestal can easily be adapted for holding different sizes, shapes and weights of wildlife objects next to the wall.
Still another object of the invention is the wall pedestal can be used for displaying trophy animal heads, small stuffed animals, large birds and other wildlife objects.
The subject wall pedestal for displaying a wildlife object next to a wall and rotating the object thereon includes a wall mounting plate adapted for securing to the wall at various heights. The wall mounting plate includes an outwardly extending horizontal support arm. A far end of the support arm includes a threaded bore for receiving a threaded lower end of a vertical pivot rod. An upper end of the vertical pivot rod is slidably received in a vertical sleeve. A top portion of the sleeve is attached to a portion of a display mounting plate. The display mounting plate is adapted for attachment to the wildlife object suspended thereon.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the mounting and displaying of animal heads and other outdoor objects next to the side of a wall when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the various embodiments of invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.